puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Enfants Terribles
Enfants Terribles (エンファンツひどい/Enfantsu hidoi), is one of the heel stables in Wrestle-1 professional wrestling stable in Wrestle-1 formed by Shotaro Ashino, Yusuke Kodama and Seigo Tachibana on August 11, 2017, after Ashino left TriggeR and align himself with Tachibana and Kodama turned on NEWERA to join them. They would later be joined by the fourth member Drunk Andy, which was later revealed to be Kenichiro Arai. Afterwards Tachibana was kicked out of the stable and they were joined by Kumagoro, who renamed himself to Kuma Arashi. History On January 8, 2017, Masayuki Kono defended the Wrestle-1 Championship against Manabu Soya. After the match, Shotaro Ashino challenged Kono into a title match. On March 20 Ashino defeated Kono to win the Wrestle-1 Championship. After the match, his TriggeR stablemate Shuji Kondo challenged him to a title match. On April 19 Ashino defeated Kondo to make his first successful title defense. After the match, Ashino left TriggeR. Then he would align himself with Seigo Tachibana, competing in multiple tag team matches together. Then Tachibana would take part of a tournament in Pro Wrestling ACE, where the winner of the tournament would earn a spot to participate in the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. He would get into the finals losing his fellow ACE classmate Takanori Ito. However, Ashino stated that he would not align with weak wrestlers. After the match, Tachibana stated that he would continue to become stronger in order to Ashino align with himself again. Ashino would later align with Tachibana. On July 12 Kodama left NEW ERA in order to align himself with Ashino and Tachibana. On August 11 the three named the stable Enfants Terribles. Later that night Tachibana defeated Takanori Ito to win the Wrestle-1 Result Championship. Tachibana lost the title back to Ito on September 2. On September 18 a mysterious wrestler wearing an Enfants Terribles assaulted Andy Wu from behind after his match. Later that night, Ashino teased him being the new fourth member of Enfants Terribles naming him Drunk Andy. On October 21 Ashino, Kodama and Tachibana defeated NEWERA (Jiro Kuroshio, Koji Doi and Kumagoro) for the UWA World Trios Championship. They lost the titles to Koji Doi, Kumagoro and Takanori Ito. On March 14, 2018 Ashino lost the title to Manabu Soya. On April 18 Kumagoro joined the stable after turning on Koji Doi after losing the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championships. Following the match, Ashino and Kuamagoro challenged AKIRA and Manabu Soya into a title match. This led on May 6, Kumagoro and Ashino defeated Soya and AKIRA to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. Following the match, Kumagoro announced that he would change his ring name to "Kuma Arashi" meaning Bear Storm. During the event, Drunk Andy revealed himself to be Kenichiro Arai and Tachibana was kicked out of the stable. On June 13 Kodama defeated Seiki Yoshioka to win Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. Ashino and Arashi lost the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship to Jiro Kuroshio and Masato Tanaka on June 22. From July 1 to July 18, Ashino and Arashi participated at the 2018 Wrestle-1 Grand Prix, during which Arashi was eliminated at the semifinals by Koji Doi and Ashino defeated Doi in the finals to win the tournament. On September 2, Ashino won the title back from Soya. On November 17, Arashi defeated Ganseki Tanaka to win the Wrestle-1 Result Championship. On Janaury 5, 2019 Ashino would lose the title to T-Hawk. On April 20, 2019 Kodama lost the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division title to Andy Wu. On June 5, 2019 Arashi would later vacate the title due to dissatisfaction. In wrestling *'Ashino's finishing moves' **Ankle hold **Reverse cross armbreaker *'Kuma Arashi's finishing moves' **Diving Senton bomb *'Kodama's finishing moves' **Cervical Break (Running Corner Forearm Smash) **Corkscrew moonsault **Zero-Sen Kick (Leg lariat) *'Tachibana's finishing moves' **Silver Lock (Kimura Lock) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (2 times) – Ashino **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship (1 time) – Kodama **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – Ashino and Arashi (1) and Ashino and Kodama (1) **Wrestle-1 Result Championship (2 times) – Tachibana (1) and Arashi (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – Ashino, Kodama and Tachibana **Wrestle-1 Grand Prix (2018) – Ashino **Best Wrestler Award (2017) – Ashino **Best Bout Award (2017) **Popular Word Grand Prix Award (2017) – – Tachibana Category:Units Category:Wrestle-1 Units